Osiris, Lord of Silence
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830688 |no = 8547 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 23 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 4, 9, 14, 19, 24, 83, 88, 93, 98, 103, 108 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 9, 8, 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 4, 8, 12, 16, 20, 24, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 9, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb2_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = "Silent and solemn Osiris, the first god of the ancient pantheon, was initially the patron of fertility and earthly abundance. Years of bitter conflict with a jealous sibling culminated in his untimely death, but it was his devoted wife Aesys who purified his mangled flesh with flame. Thus was Osiris reborn and interred as the sovereign of the netherworld Duat, mirroring the natural cycle of nature. Many kings had conquered parts of the ancient land of Urzyma, but their worship of Osiris persisted throughout the centuries. They venerated him as the Lord of Life, for it is the blessed dead who are granted eternal bliss and rest within his domain. At his right hand was his impartial Arbiter Anubis, who regarded all souls as equals before the Scales of Judgment. It was not until the rise of the God-King that a fate worse than death befell the eternal sovereign. When the marked mortal awoke to his ascendence, he first overwhelming desire was to transcend death itself. The slaughter of countless souls within Duat drew the attention of its wardens, but Osiris' powers over rebirth did not prevent his demise. As loyal Anubis fell protecting him, the Lord of Life watched in horror as both their divine essences were slowly siphoned into the body of that cursed man. His assailant's cruel, snakelike eyes faded into the darkness of his shattered mind. Untold years later, Osiris felt the fragments of his soul stirring in agitation. His rotting flesh was no longer his own—a mere puppet of the chaos that had stolen his divinity. Osiris's final thoughts were that of his people and of his beloved wife, before an endless wave of the restless dead rose alongside their master... |summon = Mortal. Hear me. I am a hollowed shell of a god, and yet you persist in calling upon me... What good can come of it? |fusion = What use are such offerings when I am no longer worthy of them? Do you still hold reverence for a felled god, mortal? |evolution = Long the rivers of the Duat flowed, but now they are sunken dregs of misery and suffering. Aesys, my dearest...I hope you are safe. |hp_base = 7000 |atk_base = 2399 |def_base = 2808 |rec_base = 2170 |hp_lord = 10000 |atk_lord = 3427 |def_lord = 4012 |rec_lord = 3100 |hp_anima = 11117 |rec_anima = 2802 |atk_breaker = 3725 |def_breaker = 3714 |def_guardian = 4310 |rec_guardian = 2951 |def_oracle = 3863 |rec_oracle = 3547 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 55 |ls = Foremost of the Deceased |lsdescription = 150% boost to Def, max HP, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, enormously boosts BB gauge when guarding, 15% damage reduction & 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC when hit, fills 15 BC when guarding & 20% damage reduction after 5000 damage taken |bb = Sullied Solemnity |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts OD gauge, negates critical, elemental and Spark damage for 5 turns, activates Taunt and hugely boosts own Def for 2 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge & purges LS and ES Lock effects from one random ally |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 12% OD fill, 200% Def on Taunt & fills 20 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Damned be Thy Rest |sbbdescription = 25 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 25 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 4 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 4 turns & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP on both attacks, 14% OD fill, 80% HP to Atk/Def/Rec & fills 6-9 BC when hit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 25 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 25 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Banebdjed |ubbdescription = Enormously boosts max HP, 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & purges LS and ES Lock effects from all allies |ubbnote = 60% HP, 80% chance of resisting 1 KO, 100% chance of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice & 80% chance to revive to 100% HP |ubbtype = Support |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Gerh en Hati |synergy = Magma |bondunit = Aesys, Great of Magic |dbbdescription = 56 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, fully restores HP, 80% KO resistance, activates Fire barrier, purges LS and ES Lock, 100% damage reduction, 100% raises allies from KO & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 28 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 28 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 28 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 28 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Sovereign of Duat |esitem = Miracle of Khons or Blessing of Khons |esdescription = Greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB when Miracle of Khons or Blessing of Khons Sphere is equipped, 35% boost of Def, max HP for all allies, 15% DoT reduction for all allies & hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate |esnote = 30% BC cost reduction & 50% OD fill rate |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 5 |omniskill1_2_desc = 90% boost to max HP |omniskill1_2_note = Prerequisite: Unlock "100% boost to all parameters" |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 200% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 3-4 BC |omniskill4_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill4_1_sp = 5 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enormously restores HP each turn |omniskill4_1_note = Heals 6000-8500 + 10% Rec HP |omniskill5_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill5_1_sp = 5 |omniskill5_1_desc = Negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill6_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill6_1_sp = 10 |omniskill6_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill7_cat = Special |omniskill7_1_sp = 15 |omniskill7_1_desc = Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |omniskill7_1_note = 50% chance |omniskill7_2_sp = 10 |omniskill7_2_desc = Raises Atk parameters limits to 180000 |omniskill7_2_note = |omniskill7_3_sp = 15 |omniskill7_3_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill7_3_note = 80% chance |omniskill7_4_sp = 20 |omniskill7_4_desc = Adds all elemental damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill7_4_note = 15% reduction |omniskill7_5_sp = 20 |omniskill7_5_desc = Adds 25% DoT reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill7_5_note = |omniskill7_6_sp = 10 |omniskill7_6_desc = Adds status ailment and Atk, Def, Rec reduction removal effects to BB |omniskill7_6_note = |omniskill7_7_sp = 30 |omniskill7_7_desc = Adds 50% damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill7_7_note = |omniskill7_8_sp = 25 |omniskill7_8_desc = Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack effect to BB/SBB |omniskill7_8_note = 20% chance |howtoget = *Uprising Summon |notes = |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Osiris1 }}